militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
705th Strategic Missile Wing
The 705th Strategic Missile Wing (SMW) is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned as an active unit to the 7th Air Division at South Ruislip Air Station, England. It was discontinued on 1 April 1960 and was redesignated as the 510th Tactical Missile Wing in 1985 while inactive. History Headquarters Strategic Air Command (SAC) activated the wing as the 705th SMW on 20 February 1958 at RAF Lakenheath, England, to monitor the PGM-17 Thor IRBM program in the United Kingdom and provide technical assistance to the four Royal Air Force Thor squadrons. The wing never became operational, and its only manning was by additional duty personnel of the 7th Air Division Directorate of Ballistic Missiles through 1960.Abstract, History of 7th Air Division, FY 1960 (accessed 12 Aug 2012) Even its commanding officer, Col. William R. Yancy acted in that capacity as an additional duty from March to November 1958, While the missiles were assigned to the RAF for control, SAC retained control over the squadron's nuclear warheads and assigned a detachment of the 705th to perform the following functions: * Retain custody and control over, and provide maintenance for, reentry vehicles and warheads * Receive and initiate U. S. warhead release orders * Operate USAF communications facilities * Provide training to the Royal Air Force on the Thor missile operations On 22 June 1959, No. 77 (Strategic Missile) Squadron at RAF Feltwell became the first British-based Thor IRBM squadron to reach operational status.Abstract, History of 7th Air Division, Jan-Jun 1959 (accessed 12 Aug 2012) On 11 September and 22 December 1959, the second and third British-based Thor IRBM squadrons were declared operational and assigned to Royal Air Force personnel. When SAC turned over the fourth and final British-based Thor IRBM to the Royal Air Force on 22 April 1960, the deployment of the Thor IRBM weapon system in the United Kingdom was completed. The wing was inactivated on 1 April 1960, followed shortly by the elimination of 7th Air Division's Directorate of Ballistic Missiles. Lineage Wing * Constituted as 705th Strategic Missile Wing on 6 February 1958 : Activated on 20 February 1958 : Redesignated 705th Strategic Missile Wing (IRBM-Thor) on 1 April 1958 : Discontinued on 1 April 1960 * Consolidated with the 5th Combat Crew Replacement Center Group on 31 July 1985 as the 510th Tactical Missile Wing (remained inactive)Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 648q, 31 July 1985, Subject: Reconstitution, Redesignation, and Consolidation of Selected Air Force Organizations Group * Constituted as the 5th Combat Crew Replacement Center Group : Activated on 3 November 1943 : Disbanded on 5 August 1944 * Reconstituted on 31 July 1985 and consolidated with the 705th Strategic Missile Wing as the 510th Tactical Missile Wing Assignments * VIII Air Force Composite Command, 3 November 1943 - 5 August 1944 * 7th Air Division, 20 February 1958 – 1 April 1960 * Department of the Air Force, 1 April 1960Although the wing was discontinued on this date, it was not inactivated. The wing was, therefore, technically assigned to the DAF until the distinction between inactivation and discontinuation ceased in 1969. The wing has not been active in fact since 1960. Components * 5th Replacement & Training Squadron (Bombardment), 3 November 1943 - 5 August 1944 * 99th Aviation Depot Squadron 15 May 1958 - 1 April 1950 (attached from 7th Air Division) : RAF LakenheathAbstract, History of 99th Aviation Depot Squadron, May-Jul 1958 (accessed 12 Aug 2012) * 672d Technical Training Squadron : RAF Feltwell, 20 Feb 1958 - 17 Aug 1959 : RAF Lakenheath, 17 August 1959 - 1 October 1959 Supported RAF Missile Units * No. 77 Squadron RAF - RAF Feltwell, United Kingdom * No. 97 Squadron RAF - RAF Hemswell, United Kingdom * No. 98 Squadron RAF - RAF Driffield, United Kingdom * No. 144 Squadron RAF - RAF North Luffenham, United Kingdom Stations * High Wycombe, England, 5 November 1943 * RAF Cheddington, England, ca. 24 February 1944 * RAF Greencastle, Northern Ireland, ca. Jul 1944 -5 August 1944 * RAF Lakenheath, England, 20 February 1958 * US Air Base South Ruislip (later, South Ruislip Air Station), England, 15 March 1958 – 1 April 1960 Missiles * PGM-17 Thor Notes References External links *Strategic Air Command.com *Association of Air Force Missileers Category:Strategic Air Command units Category:Military units and formations established in 1958 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1960 Strategic Missile 0705